August Mercer
August Mercer '(Selena Gomez) is a fictional character and one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Robin 101. She is the roommate and friends of Robin Desousa and Natalie Jenks in season 1. Her other good friends are RJ Connor and Dante Lewis. August enjoys playing basketball and, along with her best friend Robin, she is one of the first girls on the PCA Basketball Team, she also enjoys riding skateboards.Although August doesn't get along with her friends most of the time, she is quite a good friend and sticks beside them when they are in trouble. History August is part Mexican and part Italian, much like Selena Gomez is in real life. August was born in a taxi cab due to her father's extremely cheap habits. She was born in Cab #804. She is usually seen with her braclet in her sock or her shoe. August also loves shopping and fashion and is often seen wearing peace signs along with her outfits. It is known that her hobby is poking things with a stick. Other episodes of the series sometimes show Alex to be conceited in a similar manner, though it's really only harmless fun, and she enjoys her loved ones' typical reactions to them. Alex really likes boosting up her already great self-esteem by showering herself with such things that brought about those moments. She appears to hardly ever think of anyone other than herself and can be seen occasionally as a spoiled brat, though it is quite the opposite, as she cares deeply for her family members and other close loved ones, willing to sacrifice many a great things to make them happy and secure physically and mentally. Appearance and Personality August is very attractive, with features like wavy, dark brown natural hair and dark brown eyes. She usually wears her hair down, but can be up in some episodes. She is very stylish, as well. Many boys are attracted to her because of her looks, as well as her personality. August is very street-smart, using her intelligence to get whatever she wants. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage. She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time without hesitation, getting her into trouble often, because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until they're upon her. She also hates reading, even menus and just points at the pictures of what she wants, this is so widely known about her that the entire school stopped and stared in shock when she as much as picked up a book. The only subject she takes seriously and actually likes is art, which she shows deep admiration for in Art Teacher and Paint By Committee. Her special symbol is Peace Signs. August is typically portrayed as a mischievous troublemaker. She is usually unintentionally mean and exercises mocking judgment towards others she isn't very familiar with, an example of a situation being the time Robin asked her why she shouted at the guitarist who once played his guitar in front of a restaurant, to which she responded scathingly with, "Singing about losing his girl? Oh wah, wah, he was playing guitar in front of a restaurant, no wonder she's gone!" Her parents describe her as someone who only cares about herself, and Natalie describes her as a "snarky, a pathetic slacker," and she caused lots of troubles during the first and second season and had her friends fix it most of the time. As the series progresses and Alex grows up, her maturity are reflected in her appearence.In The Little Beach Party she had long, thick, wavy brown hair. *'Wardrobe: In seasons one and two, August wore shirts, pants and shirts with diferent colors, oftenly looking in a tomboy-ish style, and oftenly wearing flats, and rubber shoes, (through the term of season 1 and 2 that she hated wearing high heels.) In season three, she updated her look, oftenly wearing sleeveless shirts, sinny jeans, and knee length boots with heels. Looking more premature. In the final season, she often wore baggy or skinny jeans with the same brown (or black) cowboy like boots with heels. Her top always consists a jacket, or long sleeved clothes, the ends of the sleeves are always baggy, and the rest hugs her figure, or at certain occasions, she wears a sleveless dress. *'''Hair: '''In early episodes of season one, August sported a straight, long hair. Midway through season one, however, she opted for wavy hair. This style was adopted in season two until season three, when she cut her hair. In season four, her hair was long again and in most episodes, she sported wavy hair. Category:Characters Category:Robin 101 Characters